


Turn That Gold Heart Into Sunlight

by nattraven



Series: 高天野传说 Legends of High Wilderness [2]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sunless Sea, Alternate Universe - Sunless Skies, F/F, F/M, Female! Siegfried Kircheis, Gen, M/M, Memory Loss, Multi, POV First Person, Steampunk, 角色性转
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattraven/pseuds/nattraven
Summary: “把那金子般的心变成阳光。”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 无光之空系列的第二个短篇。与前篇稍有关联，亦可独立阅读。

［这份手稿根据我的记忆与航行日志拼凑而成，出于尊重隐私与名誉考虑，在三位当事人都去世之前，它恐怕要一直留在银行的保险柜里。亚典波罗还在的话，可能会很遗憾这个戏剧化故事没法在舞台或者银幕上再现——它包含了太多秘密。但我对现状没有不满，故事发生过，故事需要被记录下来，不管过去多久，最终有人能看到，那就足够了。］

我回想整个故事，试图为它寻找一个真正的、合适的开始，那个关键的，像撞针一样触发接下来一连串事件的时刻。坐在桌前，我脑袋里那个早夭的蹩脚历史学家像突然复活了一样，勤勉地梳理起每一条回溯的线索：或许是莱因哈特看着长姐的背影消失在寂静宫殿里的时候，或许是年轻的吉尔菲艾斯第一次乘着走私阳光的船、自库迈运河（Cumaean Canal）来到地下海，抬头仰望黯淡伪星的时刻，或许是郁郁不得志的殖民地小官员缪杰尔在南方古大陆迎来自己第一个孩子的时刻，而如果我允许自己陷入宿命论的感伤里，或许，半个多世纪前伦敦自地表堕落，甚至数百年前黄金树王室的一支被移栽到不列颠的土地上来时，这故事就注定要发生。

不过我毕竟不是真正的历史学家，只是一个被噩梦追上不得安宁的普通列车长，所以，对我来说，这个故事开始于莫德琳疗养院一个无所事事的下午。

一个月前，休伯利安号勉强从狼井逃了出来，但我却因为梦魇缠身而倒下。尽管我的机师们有些抵触莫德琳，他们还是日夜兼程把我送到了这里——莫德琳疗养院以角色扮演与谈话治疗闻名，号称无论爱人、朋友、亲人甚至远在阿尔比恩的时之女王，只要能为客人带来安宁、消除梦魇，莫德琳都能就地创造。

和我的机师一样，我也曾对这旅游宣传册似的说法半信半疑，但自从狼井回来之后，顺利康复中的我也不得不承认，对于饱受噩梦与恐惧折磨、在疯狂边缘徘徊的航天员们来说，莫德琳的齐格芙莉德的确是指引人返回理性世界最后的街灯。而当日我在疗养院的庭院里闲逛的时候，遇到麻烦的，正是这位可敬的管理人兼治疗师。

“你难道忘了自己是谁吗？”

“我不知道您在说什么，请您立刻离开。”声音是从回廊另一头传来的，急促且坚定。我顺着声音传来的方向望去，看见几个警卫打扮的人正匆匆奔向一扇紧闭的门，其中一个已经扭开了门把手，冲了进去——

“不，别，我说过，你们无论如何不能进来——”

门像被大风刮过一样猛地弹开，强烈的金光从门洞里透出来，有什么东西闷闷撞击的声音。过了一会儿，我看见齐格芙莉德架着刚才冲进去的警卫走了出来，那人原来是眼睛的地方现在只剩下两个血淋淋的空洞，脸上的血和他身边人垂落的深红色长发混在一起，似乎是要喊叫却发不出声音。

“需要帮忙吗？”我问。

她果断地摇摇头，示意我赶快扶住另一边，同时镇定地指挥在场的其他人赶快去准备另一间治疗室和药物。直到另外几位治疗师把警卫送进去之后，她才仿佛松了一口气似的靠在墙边。我犹豫片刻，递过去一块手帕。

“谢谢……我没想到您还在这里，杨威利车长。”她说，“很抱歉让您看到今天的事……恐怕对恢复没有什么好处。”

虽然很想说没什么大不了的，但看着人的眼睛被挖出来也不是什么能轻松糊弄过去的事件。“是很棘手的病人吗？”

她捏了捏鼻梁：“这不是个适合说话的地方。到我的庭院来吧，我该请你喝杯茶。”

齐格芙莉德的庭院离主建筑不远，那里同样有遮断星光的深红色玻璃，壁炉正不紧不慢地燃烧着，磨旧泛光的扶手椅很柔软。一杯加足了唱诗蜂蜜的茶下肚足以缓解任何不适，舒适的睡意几乎要把我的好奇心溺死，我几乎要准备假装刚才的异状没发生过，但齐格芙莉德开口了。

“如您所见，只要客人需要，我们的治疗师可以成为任何人，“她想了想，又认真纠正自己，”不对，还有老鼠、陶土人、恶魔，以及我们带上天的任何一个智慧种族。”

我点点头。

“但很可惜，这世上没有十全十美的事情。莫德琳的疗法本意是为了帮助病人从噩梦与恐惧中走出来，不是让病人陷入对治疗师更深的依赖。”她抿紧嘴唇，“越过医患界线的就更加不能容忍。”

“刚才那位病人也是吗？”

她不情愿地点点头。

“我可能会不想知道真相……不过，警卫的眼睛是怎么回事？这位病人难道是滥用暴力的类型？”

“不是。”齐格芙莉德很快地说，“警卫是自己把眼睛挖出来的。他没有做什么，只是……坐在那里。可是在我之前负责他的治疗师都变得不太正常。”她在烧得旺的壁炉边上打了个冷颤。

“那你接下来打算怎么办？”

“我不知道。”她沉思道，“我已经尝试过沟通，但他并不肯让步，仍然坚持我是他的幻觉——”

“我猜，基于医患保密协议，你不能告诉我他要你扮演什么吧？“

她斟酌了一会儿：“原则上不能。但情况很特殊，如果他不离开，可能会威胁到其他的病人。”她停了停，“实际上这是这个病人最奇怪的地方，他来的时候受了伤，也有很严重的梦魇……但他一开始就没有要我扮演什么人。”

“还有一件事我很好奇。”我说，“你似乎不受那位病人的影响？”

“是的。”她皱起眉头，“他们都说在光里见过恐怖的东西，可我看过去的时候，只是阳光而已。但我无法跟他沟通——”

“——因为你就是他的幻觉。”我说，“这可真是遇到难题了。你之前认识这位病人吗？”

“我无法回答这个问题——我已经不记得自己在成为疗养院管理人之前的事了。”她低下头，又望着我，“我知道这是个很危险的请求，但我们之前交谈的时候，你说过，地下海的可汗水手们有办法对付阳光造成的恐惧。你能否帮我请这位病人离开？”

她倒是没说错，我跟着父亲杨泰隆在地下海航行的时候，确实有办法临时对付阳光，再说，我已经在莫德琳疗养院白住了太久，于情于理我至少都该尝试一下，何况我自己也很好奇。

“我愿意帮忙，但可能需要一些额外的协助。”

“请注意安全，无论结果如何，我都非常感谢。”分别前，齐格芙莉德轻轻握了握我的手，我这时才注意到她还戴着绒手套。

她倒是真心实意，可我还是忍不住想，说不定再过五分钟，我就会后悔。

我拂开沉重的天鹅绒帘子，差点一脚踩上去。“你是我见过最蹩脚的治疗师。”一个年轻男子的声音传来，“连妆都不化吗？”

“我不是治疗师。”我说，“我只是想来找你谈谈。”

“是她派你来的吗？“

“谁？”我明知故问道。

“我们永恒的女王陛下。”那个声音责难地质问，“她欺骗了我，现在还想命令别人再让我走开？”

这倒是个意外的回答。“呃……我觉得这其中有些误会，先生。我跟阿尔比恩那位女王没有半点关系——我的父亲出身地下海的可汗之影，我的母亲来自已经被抛弃的表层国家。”我眨眨眼，心想事情可能没那么简单，要是能看清楚就好了，“我仅仅是受疗养院管理人齐格芙莉德之托，你恐怕已经威胁到治疗师和其他病人的健康，我只是尽可能礼貌地请你离开。”

接着，我对上了他的眼睛——我不是用自己的眼睛看到的，却比用眼睛看见还清楚，那双冰蓝色眼睛像两口冻住的深井一样回望着我，与此同时，我突然产生了一种想抓过什么东西、一把扎进喉咙里的冲动——不该说的话就该主动塞回去，钢笔，对，我肯定还有什么尖的东西，肯定想跟我的喉咙打个招呼呢——服从，太阳命令你服从、屈服、献出自己——

然后他垂下了目光：“她真这么说？”

那眼睛和自毁冲动都消失了，刚才清晰锐利的影像又变成模糊一片，散瞳剂仍然在正常发挥作用。我心有余悸想，幸好来时取下了身上所有可能致伤的尖锐物品。不过事已至此，我也只好硬着头皮道：”是，这跟女王陛下毫无关系。希望你离开的只是齐格芙莉德女士。“

他一个箭步跨过来，打开我握紧的左手，这时我才注意到模糊的颜色和金属的触感——我是什么时候把挂在脖底的铜钥匙扯下来了？“散瞳剂，聪明的做法。至少你会动脑子思考。”他冷笑道，“但很多东西不是只有眼睛能看得见。”

”齐格芙莉德，所以她现在这么称呼自己了？“他的声音到了另一边，更像是喃喃自语，“姐姐到底对她做了什么？”

出乎我意料地，那金色的影子又走近了。”至少再让我见见她。“他说，”我想……我想向她道歉。”语气突然变得真诚温柔，要不是想起齐格芙莉德的请求和警卫脸上那对血淋淋的空洞，我几乎要被说动了。

”我想她坚持要你离开，先生。你在这里，不仅仅是对她，对其他的病人也有威胁。“虽然是应齐格芙莉德的要求，但我说出这些话时难免有种陷入他人麻烦的尴尬——而且那人的轮廓正在变清晰，散瞳剂的时效快过去了。

“——我可以命令他们好起来。”不容置疑的声音，“恐惧不过是向更高力量示弱的表现！”

“真要是有这么容易的事就好啦。”我忍不住说，“你难道天生就这么习惯践踏别人吗？”

我本以为他会暴怒，但他倒退了一步，仿佛我刚才捅了他一刀似的。我揉揉眼睛，散瞳剂的药效彻底消失了。这时我才有机会好好打量起这位名字都不知道的病人来：他看上去年轻英俊，不超过二十五岁，穿着笔挺的伦敦舰队制服。背后璀璨星光透过深红色玻璃落在金发上，让人想起旧书图画里日落时分的稻田——曾被人怀念的、被抛下的、不再存在于这崇高天野里的东西。

“很久没有人敢这样跟我说话。”他冷冷地看着我，”我可以让你再也无法离开这里。“

我耸耸肩作为回答。无论哪一家伦敦公司，都不可能用实际年龄也这么年轻的人指挥舰队，所以只有另外一种可能，他深受伦敦皇室信任，有大笔时间矿津贴保持年轻。

“请便。”我说，“但这里是塔克缇反叛军（Tackety）控制的区域，他们的斥候对操纵方向盘可能不怎么灵光，但相当舍得子弹啊。”说实话，塔克缇反叛军到底还在不在这一带巡逻，我一点底也没有。

但他却让步了。”我本以为这是个奇迹。我本以为还可以挽回点什么。“离开前，他说，“总是她先让步的，我本来以为这一次只要我主动——”他披上大衣，不再说话了。

他沿着小径走出去，我看见有路过的人突然匍匐在地，亲吻他靴子踩过的土地。

“他是这么说的？”齐格芙莉德问。

我点点头，看着面前香气四溢的红茶，却突然没了喝它的兴致，“我不认为他是因为我那没什么分量的威胁离开的。虽然我无意打探隐私，但是，你真的没有对我说谎吗？”

“不，请相信我，我绝无此意。“红发的管理人说，”只是……扮演别人太久，我不知道哪些是我自己的真实。“

我等着她说下去。

”我确实不记得自己在成为管理人之前的事，“她沉思片刻，“但曾经有几位客人声称，他们在不同的地方见过我：一位说，曾经在渴求地平线见过我，很好奇我作为表层世界的居民，怎么会来到崇高天野，第二位说在旧伦敦的海军办公室见过我，说我是海军的雇员，至于第三位，“她皱起眉头，”他说曾眼见过我与女王登上过阿尔比恩的钟表太阳——“

“听上去你有过很多人生嘛。”

“我不知道。这也可能是误会，但是——”说话间，她已经摘下一只长手套，将袖子卷起来，又解开衬衫领口——裸露出来的部分不是柔软皮肤，而是青色的、隐隐发光的玻璃。

“里面也是一样的。”齐格芙莉德低声说，“整个躯干到左臂，都是这样。”

“是钟表太阳。“我说，想起休伯利安号在阿尔比恩大区航行时不慎撞开的那些棺材，里面到处都是碎玻璃，”一定很不好受。“

她摇摇头：“只是有点不方便。更重要的是，第三个客人也许没有说谎——杨车长，这也就是我无法告诉你更多信息，也无法跟你保证我说了全部真相的原因。”她沉思了一会儿，“但是我很想知道，在这里工作太久，我们很容易忘记自己究竟是什么人。”

“我倒是可以帮你顺路打听一下。”我说，“反正也是时候离开了——再待下去，连启动火车头的燃油都要买不起啦。”

她点点头，从抽屉里拿出一只银色的挂坠盒递给我，链子已经断掉。打开之后，里面是一缕红发和她的小像，我不解地望着她——这更像是悼念物。

“是一位病人的付款。”她有些抱歉地说，“他说是在一艘废弃的无畏列车上捡到的。我没有别的相片，这是我能找到最接近的东西了。”

“那还真是巧合。”我很惊讶，这世界上有完全相似面孔的人有几个？也许是另一条线索。

“很高兴看到你完好无损地走出来，车长，再不回来我们就要把车上的酒都喝完了。”波布兰（是波布兰吗？）说，“虽然我不喜欢这个地方，不过看样子高尼夫这家伙有时候也会做正确的事嘛。”

“也替我向高尼夫道谢，你们从狼井一路开过来一定很不容易。”我说，“原谅我实在搞不清你们是谁在外面。“

”当然，当然，他这不是去休息了嘛。我会想起来的，先替他谢谢你。”他敷衍地回答，似乎更急于离开这个地方。

“不要恐慌，波布兰。”我好笑地看着他，“莫德琳的管理人是个好人，她不会对你或者高尼夫怎么样的。”或许应该介绍他们认识一下，莫德琳的管理人和波布兰想象的肯定不一样。

后者已经放上启动按钮的手停了下来。“等一等，你可从来没告诉我管理人是位女士。”

还是改日再说吧。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你瞧，人最好还是不要奢求自己再也得不到的东西。”

“阿——嚏！”波布兰缩了缩脖子，试图把下巴藏进夹克的毛领里，“我真不喜欢这地方。”他嘟嘟囔囔地伸手，擦去前窗玻璃上又凝结的一层细小水珠。

“要是我没记错。你是在这一带和高尼夫撞上的吧。”我捧着加了白兰地的热红茶站到他身后。前方已经能看见渴求地平线附近青白色的静海与废弃的船只——地平线之门打开的时候，据说也把一部分地下海带上了天。

“哈，您怎么还记得这种事。我就应该让他出来开——阿、阿嚏！这真是最短的路线吗，我要被冻死了。”他向我手中热气腾腾的饮料投去渴望的一瞥，“如果能来一杯——”

“你还在执勤中。”我提醒他，“等会要是撞坏车头，可就不是一杯酒就能暖和地起来了！”

“遵命，遵命。”他心有不甘地拨弄了几下方向盘，脚下一阵剧烈晃动，我不得不抓稳墙壁上的把手，眼睁睁地看着大半杯饮料被地毯吸走。

我看着那块深色污渍叹了口气。“没必要这么耍小孩脾气。”我抬头，看见茫茫海雾里逐渐显形的站台指示灯，镇定地喝掉剩下那点热饮，“我们这不就快到了嘛。”

“对，在这签字就行了。”内政部的值班职员指着表格最底端，声音因为裹在厚厚的围巾里听不太清楚。“总算是来了——”当列车员把几箱子书从休伯利安号上搬下来，围巾上的一双眼睛顿时亮起来。

职员挥挥手示意那些人办公室的方向，“从伦敦来的吗？悬疑小说？还是传记？”

“唔，恐怕不是。有新温彻斯特出版的冒险小说，还有些长诗，《潘神的荒岛》（The Waste Island of Pan），《柏王的守灵夜》（Cypress King’s Wake）之类。”

“潘神？自由大区的潘神港？”那双眼睛突然警觉，“有公序良俗部的许可吗？”

“当然。”说实话，谁知道书上加盖的那些钢印是真是假，“真正的违禁书要比你出的价钱高得多。”

“唉，这里倒是有几个前走私贩保证能给我弄来些浪漫小说。”那个职员不无遗憾地说，“可惜还是不能放他们入境。可再怎么无聊，我也看不进去时间学大部头。“

“这里工作很无聊吗？”我望向不远处的地平线之门，两侧伸出的悬崖仿佛巨大的双翼。我仍然记得和父亲在另一侧在长长的船队里，一起等待通过的情形，北方地下海恐怕从来没有这么多船。但现在这里只有寥寥几艘船被扣留在静海，彼此之间用绳子相连，看上去有些可怜。

那双黑眼睛瞧了我一眼：“你们这些年轻的航天者很难想象这些，是不是？你跑到这里来做什么，难道就为了卖给我们那些书？”

“不完全是。”我说着准备拿出衣袋里的挂坠盒，“我来打听一个人的消息，名字叫齐格芙莉德——”

“不是在这里。”她打断道，“你不妨还是进来吧，反正我们也好久没有访客了。”没等我回答，她就蹒跚着向山坡上的内政部建筑走去。

这里人手短缺程度惊人，诺大的建筑大部分仿佛都已经不再使用，而我以为仅仅是个值班职员的人同时也是这里的高级假释官，是位有些年纪的女士。拘押室和简易厨房几乎连在一起（“节约取暖能源”），铁栅栏后有个头发蓬乱纠结的人正靠着墙壁假寐，牢房没有窗户。她把水壶从炉子上取下来。很快，一股香气弥漫开，牢房里的那个人好像动了动。

“咖啡？”如今帝国境内已经很难找到这种饮料，咖啡树似乎格外不喜欢天野。

她放下托盘。“我曾经在光玉髓港（Port Carnelian）工作，南方古大陆出产最好的咖啡，维也纳那些吹毛求疵的鉴赏家愿意出高价买哪怕一袋豆子，你就是靠这个发家的，是不是，奥托？”她对监狱里的那个人影说道，“咖啡豆和阳光。”

“你也想来一杯吗，奥托？”她说，“难得有访客来。不妨来回忆一下旧日好时光。”

“我杀了你。”粗哑的声音。

她仿佛没听见地转向我：“那么，你要找谁？”

我把挂坠盒打开交给她，假释官认真端详了一会儿，那张已经有些皱纹的脸上始终不肯露出多余的表情。“你说她叫什么名字，齐格芙莉德，是吧？”

我点点头。“您有印象吗？”

“这名字太常见。”她喝了一口咖啡，“但没有人会忘记那样纯正的红头发。是的，我有一点印象，但恐怕对你帮助不大。”

“任何情报都会有帮助。”我坚持道。

“任何情报？时效已过的也算？”假释官难以捉摸地笑了笑，“我见到她的时候，她也就是个女孩，在缪杰尔家附近见过几次，可能是邻居，可能是他们家孩子的玩伴。”

“您的记忆很精确。”我疑心她是不是在编造。

“我不会轻易忘记自己见过的面孔，你也可以说这是职业需要。”她说，“那么，这对你有帮助吗，列车长？”

“不一定。”我说，“缪杰尔又是什么人？”

“可以说是我的前同事，塞巴斯蒂安.缪杰尔。”假释官点着一支烟，“平平无奇的一个人。娶了一个美丽的妻子，她头发灿烂得像黄金，他总是喜欢带她去部里的晚宴。有两个孩子，一男一女，都继承了母亲的美貌。妻子死于热带病之后，他就开始酗酒，被赶出部门，打那两个孩子，更多酒精，破产，差不多是这个顺序，最后被人发现脸朝下淹死在大街上脚踝深的水坑里。没人知道那两个孩子去了哪里。”她侧过脸，长长吐了口气，“不过你可能不想听这些无关情报，我只是想和别的什么人说说话。关于这个齐格芙莉德，你还知道什么别的吗？”

我想起齐格芙莉德的话：“她可能是从表层来的。”

“那就是你的专长了，奥托。”假释官弹落烟灰，对那个监狱里的人说，“这位绅士需要帮助。”

“滚你妈的。”还是那个嘶哑的声音，人影没有动。

“这位先生是休伯利安号太空列车的列车长。”她平静地说，“没准能给你在伦敦的好朋友们带话，

找找关系，让女王早日赦免你呢。”

“就好像你会让我走似的。”

“试一试无妨。”她把咖啡渣倒在碟子里。

“我可以帮你去找要找的人。”我走近过去，又看了看假释官，后者并没有看我，只是给自己又倒了一杯咖啡，“或者说，你需要钱？”

一张胡子拉碴、伤痕累累的脸突然出现在我面前。“我现在要这花不出去的玩意毫无用处。”有什么冰冷尖锐的东西抵在脖子上，我直直看着他的眼睛，那浅色眼睛的深处仿佛有什么在燃烧，渴求——

“但你总有需要的时候。”我说。

“你倒是像个生意人。”他退开，这时我才发现抵着我脖子的东西是把被磨尖的勺子。“是的，我要你去伦敦找一位女士，我还要你给她留下一千艾可的现金——”

“时代变了。奥托，我们现在不再用艾可了。”假释官说。

“闭嘴——”

“在支付之前，你要先告诉我关于她的事。”我坚定地说，“不然免谈。”

“那我不就——”

“反正你也没有什么可损失的了。”我从口袋里拿出一只厚厚的钱夹，“里面是五百金币，作为预付款。但你要先告诉我，除了刚才这位女士告诉我的之外，你还知不知道别的？”

他看了看那只钱夹，又看看我。“让我先看看照片。”他嘶声道。

我拿起挂坠盒，与他保持距离。“齐格芙莉德.吉尔菲艾斯。我从来不会忘记任何一个人的名字。”他甲虫般的小眼睛盯紧假释官，“也包括你的。”

“那真是太谢谢了。”她笑了笑。

“除了名字之外，你还知道别的吗？”我追问。

他看着我：“你向我保证你会去伦敦找我要找的人？”我点点头。

“她是表层人，”他充满敌意地说，“有一段时间里经常来往表层和地下海，搭过我的船。”

“多讲讲啊，奥托。这位先生恐怕也猜到你走私阳光了。”

“阳光，阳光，现在都一文不值了！”他咆哮道，“叛徒女王登基之前可不是这样的！那些该死的、自以为是的表层人，来地下只是为了观光——我们可是再也回不去了！！”

“还有什么能比阳光更珍贵？还有什么能比得上在坚实大地上行走的感觉？应许之地抛弃了我们，我们沉入地底，变成了被海怪、恶魔和异教神奴役的柔弱生物，地底除了真菌什么都长不出来，而这些生在表层的人仿佛是来观光——我诅咒他们，不，地下海替我诅咒他们，诅咒他们永远也回不到太阳底下去！”

“你问我记不记得这个不知好歹的表层人？我当然他妈的记得，我尤其记得她！她是我最珍贵的兰花，可她说她在地底找到了比阳光更珍贵的东西，再也不用回来了！多么表层人的天真愚蠢啊！而如今叛徒女王又杀死了一个太阳！”他痛哭道，眼泪流进胡子里，“我诅咒黑暗，可是我也诅咒那人造的太阳！是它们谋划一起夺走了我的兰花——”

“看来你要找的人买了去地下的单程票。”假释官镇静地说，“不妨再问问他你要找的人最后去了哪里——”

“伦敦，堕落的伦敦——”

“依我看，你也不必去伦敦了。”假释官对他的喊叫充耳不闻，走到我身边来，“我很抱歉引起这么多麻烦。这就是我为什么不肯放他入境。他不是个英国人，只可惜伦敦陷落时，他的妻子正好在那城里。走私阳光这么多年，变成这样全怪他自己。”她摇了摇自己灰白色的脑袋，“你瞧，人最好还是不要奢求自己再也得不到的东西。”

“所以你见过她，你为什么没有阻止她？！”那个人咆哮道，锁链被摇晃地哗哗作响。

“希望你找到了自己想要的东西，杨车长。一路顺风。”她坚定要送我出去。

“冷静，奥托.吉尔菲艾斯船长。”她关上门之前，我听见假释官说，“女王不会轻易忘记，但她也偶尔施与仁慈，你需要做的只有等待了。”

“我只是想看一眼女儿的坟墓，就在安息陵（The Most Serene Mausoleum）——”

我本想再说些什么，但假释官已经当着我的面重重关上了门。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 玻璃画上是个穿着闪亮盔甲的女骑士，微卷的红发仿佛一顶红宝石冠冕，她微微弓起身躯，一只手按在银色长剑上，深蓝眼睛仿佛正警惕地盯着死去的太阳。

埃德温.费雪对于我最近的苦恼似乎并没有太多的惊讶，我讲完的时候他恰好抽完一斗烟。“遇上失去孩子的亲人总是会更麻烦。”他又往烟斗里装了些烟丝，有好一阵子没说话，船长室里只听得见休伯利安号引擎低声轰鸣。

“如果我理解正确的话，你认为齐格芙莉德.吉尔菲艾斯是莫德琳管理人的真名？”他问。

“从目前的线索来看，是，也不是。我有些好奇莫德琳在她之前的管理人是谁。”我说，“我们来阿尔比恩之前，我去找商会的朋友问了问。最早的贸易记录来看，莫德琳疗养院几乎和丰饶港同时建立，比新温彻斯特还要早。”

“是，”费雪划着一根火柴，点燃烟丝，“如果我没有记错，莫德琳娜.冯.维斯特帕列女男爵出资修建了那里。”他似乎想起什么，确认自己的话似地点点头，“正是那位和女王很亲近的女男爵，她在旧伦敦举办的沙龙很有名。”

“哦，这倒解释了莫德琳这名字。那么这位女男爵在哪？”

费雪摇了摇头。“新温彻斯特之围结束后就下落不明了。”

看来线索又断了，我清清嗓子：“那还是再来说说我目前的想法吧。首先，我不确定那挂坠盒里的照片是不是真的是莫德琳管理人，还是什么别的人——那位父亲可能并不是我们这位齐格芙莉德的父亲。时间对不上，伦敦在半个世纪前堕落，看父亲的年纪，女儿也绝对不会这么年轻——”

“你忘了时间矿。”费雪提醒道。

“伦敦还在地下海的那几十年是没有时间矿的。”不然我的父亲或许还能再多陪病重的母亲一会儿，她没能撑到帝国打开地平线、大规模开采时间矿脉的时候。

“在海军情况有些不一样。”

“对了，你曾经在皇家海军待过。”我回过神来，这也是我一开始找他谈起此事的原因，“莫德琳的齐格芙莉德说，有人曾在旧伦敦的海军部见过她——你见过她吗？”

费雪说：“没有。但这并不代表你要找的人没有在海军服过役——不幸的是，我所属的那条船几乎远离所有的主要舰队。”他并没有对我说谎，但似乎也没告诉我全部真相，只是我现在不知道该从何问起。

“反正我们也要在那里补充燃料，不妨亲自去一趟安息陵找找。”费雪简洁地说。

“先是冰海，又是死人堆，车长，您怎么总是能挑出我最不喜欢的地方呢！”波布兰在我要求修正航路的时候抱怨道。

“如果不想开这段航路，你可以让高尼夫出来嘛。”我说，“反正你们总是在轮班。”

“哈，哈，哈。您以为我没想到吗？”波布兰低头研究地图，准备修正航路，“不知道为什么，这家伙最近突然变得安静——”

“——晚上好，长官，您刚才说的地点是哪里？”驾驶座上的人回头看着我，他抬了抬风镜的一边，露出淡蓝色眼睛。

“晚上好，高尼夫。”我叹了口气，“你们总是这么随随便便换人吗？”

飞行员重新戴好风镜，慢慢地说：“本来是有固定时刻表的，但有些人不肯遵守上岸假期约定。”

“哦？”

“您瞧，我认为闲暇时间花在智力游戏上对改善头脑有帮助，但他坚称我坐在酒吧里玩填字游戏只会败坏他个人名声。”

“你拒绝来跟你跳舞的女士们了？”我忍不住笑了。

“什么？”高尼夫扬起眉毛，认真地想了想，“没有，我们坐在酒吧里的时候没有人靠近。”

“我正是这个意思。”我尽力不要笑出声，清清嗓子，“接下来我们要去安息陵。”

高尼夫点点头。“那我来的真是时候，”他几乎是有些愉快地说，“到目的地之前就由我来接手驾驶。如果您需要带什么人手上岸参观，尽可以找他——他对那儿可非常熟悉。”风镜遮住了他上半张脸，但狡黠的神色是不会错的。

“我是个飞行员，不是免费导游，车长。”波布兰站在休伯利安号舱门前，抱着双臂说，“何况你已经带上了费雪老爹，车上总要留个管事的，对不对？”他警惕地打量着四周，仿佛会有什么东西随时会跳出来咬他一样。

“不算临时停靠补给，这是我第一次来安息陵。”我耐心地说，“听说这里规矩很多，我需要帮助。只是一天而已。”

“费雪老爹不就挺好的。”他踢了踢门框，“他知道的肯定比我多。”

费雪和我交换了一个目光，他碰了碰帽檐：“我大部分时间都在车上，也没什么机会参观皇家陵墓。”

“我以为你不喜欢被留在车上呢。”我瞧着他， “难道你有什么特别的原因不想来吗？”回头记得问问高尼夫究竟是怎么回事。

波布兰仿佛一只被踩了尾巴的猫，迅速跳上站台。“没那回事！既然这么说，接下来你们就得都听我的。”

“职业，姓名，年龄，时间矿用量，来访目的——”还没等我回答，办公桌对面推来一张长长的表格和一支笔，我瞥了一眼职员身后高高的档案柜——怎么说来着，官僚主义在陵墓里也不肯放过你。我只好乖乖拿起笔填表。

“很好，最后再确认一下，您的法律身份是 ‘生者’吧？”

我惊讶道：“还有什么别的选项吗？”

对面的职员头也不抬：“第一次来这里？”

“还有 ‘不死者’，可以说是女王的亲信，住在这里，要什么有什么，时间矿多到几乎可以永生。唯一的条件，法律意义上是死人就行了。没有政治职位也不拥有财产。”波布兰在我身后说，“你好啊，莉拉。”

那女职员猛地抬头，又扶了扶眼镜。“没想到你竟然还敢来这里。”她面具一样僵硬的脸突然出现了裂缝，“夏夫豪谢顾问可不会轻易原谅你。”

“我会记住的。她一直很 ‘和善’嘛。”他轻声笑道，“不过这次我是陪同我的列车长来。”

她点点头，那微笑留下的裂缝消失了，她的面孔再次变回一张面具。“ ‘不死者’注意到你是很高的荣誉，请对他们保持尊敬的态度，除非他们主动与你说话，否则不要和他们搭话。”她一边对我说，一边把表格扔回柜子里，“生者不应常徘徊于不死者身边。”

皇室似乎都喜欢故弄玄虚，我想，旧可汗也不例外。据我所知，安息陵是为纪念死去的皇帝弗雷德里希四世修建，还有几位皇室成员也葬在这里，但一般的阿尔比恩居民只要肯出得起费用，也可以在庞大的地下墓穴里拥有一小块地方放骨灰罐，至于那些出不起的丧葬费用的，总还是有天野可以抛尸。

“我是想来找一位朋友的墓， ”我说，“她的名字是齐格芙莉德.吉尔菲艾斯，请问有索引一类的东西吗？”

那个女职员的动作僵住了。“我不知道。”她说，“不，没有索引，不对，这不是我负责，我不知道——”

“杨车长，您今天还打算进来吗？”波布兰在另一边的门口催促道，“我可不想在这里待太久，当然不是因为你的原因，莉拉。”他冲那张办公桌的方向抛了个飞吻，莉拉小幅地挥了挥手，但并没有再看我。

这态度也太奇怪。没有索引，在这么大的地下墓穴可能永远也找不到。不过来都来了，我想，不妨跟去看一看，我往波布兰的方向加快脚步。“我很好奇你之前在这做过什么。”

但波布兰并没有理会我的疑问，他拉开回廊尽头高高的橡木大门，露出宽敞华丽的正厅，颇为戏剧性地欠了欠身，宣布道：“注意了，在你眼前的正是时之女王的最高成就——”

另一边高高的玻璃窗外，被杀死的太阳静静地漂浮着。

我不知道读者是否有机会亲自目睹这一景象，诚然，如今阿尔比恩的每一个居民都知道，为了重新夺回光明，女王和她的弟弟率领麾下海军打开了渴求地平线之门，来到了阿尔比恩空域，之后用脏弹杀死了原本的太阳，无数大大小小的战役后征服（或者几乎征服）了阿尔比恩全境，她取而代之成为阿尔比恩新的时之女王。但此刻我站在这战场遗迹前，只觉得纸面上的记载相形之下实在乏善可陈。

我走近了些，抬头仰望彩色玻璃窗外的景象。死去的太阳不再放出令人畏惧又向往的光辉，它表面黑暗粗糙，像是被烧死的人留下的遗骸。唯有一处破裂的巨大缺口，像一座火山口，里面仍然流动着粘稠的红色，微弱地宣告它还没有完全死去似的。远远的北方天空，人造的钟表太阳的模糊光线透过层层雾霾照过来，在这蓝紫色的天域里也失去了耀武扬威的气势。壮丽和恐怖之间的距离并不遥远。

“请让一让，先生。”有个人一边说一边粗鲁地把我推到一边，“要参观的话，你得到后面好好排队。”

“参观什么？”我随口一问，仍然想再看一会儿那个死去的太阳。

“当然是弗雷德里希四世陛下。”他像瞧着一个疯子那样瞧着我，“不然您来这里做什么？”我偏头，看见身后长长的队伍，一路延伸进另一边的小教堂。

弗雷德里希四世。我给他让出位置，当然了，这陵墓原本就是为了死去的国王修建的，后者是黄金树王朝的最后一位君主。据说他长期不理朝政，生活豪奢荒淫，但似乎在统治的最后五年有所收敛，有人说是他身体衰老，还有些浪漫的人说他是觅得真爱，真爱自然是他当年的宠妃，传说有一半古大陆血统的安妮罗杰，如今的时之女王。但我没想到这位国王的遗体现在还可供人参观。

“只能看到墓前雕像啦。”波布兰仿佛看出了我的想法，“当然，跟真人几乎没有差别。参观门票承惠三个金币捐赠，你要是肯捐点什么奇怪生物标本，他们还会允许你上观景台仔细看呢。”

“你倒是挺清楚嘛。”我说，“但我们来这里是来找别人的。”

“没有齐格芙莉德.吉尔菲艾斯的名字。”我对着厚厚的对开本索引叹了口气，“或许只是那个人搞错了。”我问身边的男仆，“这就是全部的名单了吗？”

“是的，先生。”他说，“全都在这里了。”

“也可能是那位吉尔菲艾斯先生听错了，或者整个故事都不对。”等我们从档案厅走出来时，费雪说。

“那也不一定。”我沉思道，“索引里倒是有一位塞巴斯蒂安.缪杰尔，外交部职员，生卒年都没有，由女儿A.缪杰尔.G移葬到这里。”

“这名字听着倒是有点耳熟。”波布兰突然插话，“您想去看看吗？算您走运，我可能知道这家伙埋在什么地方。”

我和费雪瞪着他。“你怎么会知道？”

他咧嘴。“跟着导游来就是了，记得拿上蜡烛。”接着，飞行员大步走向一侧的石头窄门。

“也没办法了。”我耸耸肩准备跟上，费雪则反常地叹了口气：“最好不要有蜘蛛。”

和上方装饰华丽威严的正厅不同，迷宫般的地下墓穴里少有装饰，随着我们越走越深，寒意逐渐从石壁渗出，灰土的气味，但不怎么潮湿。烛火的微光照亮一排排高高的石架，造型各异的骨灰罐与藏骨袋蹲伏在其中，或新或旧的铭文闪过又消失。我又想起柯南.道尔爵士那个年轻学者把同僚骗进地下陵墓里等死的故事，不禁缩了缩脖子。

就在我快要失去耐心的时候，波布兰突然在一座俯身哭泣的天使雕像面前停住。“就是这里。”他说。那座雕像倚靠在石架边，伸出的冰冷指尖半拢住一只不起眼的黑色骨灰瓮。我端着蜡烛凑近了些，拂去灰尘，借着烛火微弱的光芒勉强辨认出上面已经变得黯淡的银色铭文，塞巴斯蒂安.缪杰尔。并没有比登记簿上更多的信息。

但另一方面，如果这真是那个殖民地小官员的骨灰，那他失去生活来源、下落不明的两个孩子里至少有一个活着把他的遗骸带上了天，设法把这说不上负责任的父亲安葬在这里。我又忍不住仔细打量着那个哭泣天使雕像，那对翅膀在墙上留下死神衣袍般的可怖影子，但天使却有一副仿佛活人般的温柔哀怜面孔，仿佛我在别处也见过同样神色的这张脸，但也许只是光影使然。

“找到您想要的东西了吗？”波布兰说。

“大概是没有，不管怎么说，我们还是回去吧。”我老实承认道，“我现在有点饿。”

“等一等。”波布兰突然说，“用不着原路返回——我可不想再从死人堆里穿过去了。”他一边说一边稳稳地把雕像推到一边，露出了被挡住的活板门。“如你所见，这是条秘密通道，我有幸和几位可爱的女士们走过。”他煞有介事地耳语。

“通往哪里？”费雪好奇地问。

“上面另一个安静的地方。”波布兰眨眨眼睛，“你们该不会以为女士们会在这里见情人吧？尽管看不出来，这是条上面那些游人都会想走的路。它还通往弗雷德里希四世小教堂，绕过募捐台。”他低头瞥了一眼自己的怀表，“更重要的是，现在过了对外开放时间，不会有人发现我们的。”

黑暗。门打开，红光涌进来。我走出矮门，闭上眼睛，倒数几秒后再次睁开。红光变弱了，变成细碎的光斑，静静地浮在大理石拼花的地面上，仿佛泼洒在地的红宝石溶液。

好像一夜之间回到了莫德琳疗养院。我这样想着，抬头却看见管理人熟悉的面孔。我不由得倒退一步，发现自己正在看着的是幅彩色玻璃窗画。玻璃画上是个穿着闪亮盔甲的女骑士，微卷的红发仿佛一顶红宝石冠冕，她微微弓起身躯，一只手按在银色长剑上，深蓝眼睛仿佛正警惕地盯着死去的太阳。

你究竟是什么人？我凝视着那玻璃画。一个人当然可以拥有很多种面孔，或者不同寻常的过去，但是——

“怎么回事？”另一边的波布兰突然出声，“谁在这里搞的破坏？”

我回过神，眨眨眼睛，才发现厅堂中央还有一座白色石屋，雕刻出的植物花纹层层叠叠、柔软地包裹着它。“墓穴或者神龛？”

一阵剧烈的咳嗽声。可能是费雪。

“我当然知道这是什么东西，”波布兰说，“或者大概是个什么东西，它早就在这了，但来看看这边——”

我绕到他那一边。通常这类神龛都会有个门，遗骸或者骨灰罐从那里被放进去，也许会有石桌和其他小物件——我曾经在类似的东西里像露营似的睡过一夜。我的父亲倒卖过类似的东西，可惜旧伦敦的收藏家并不买账，他只能把它们和他买来的其他不值钱的东西一起当成压舱物，那些东西也是我的游乐场。

窄门上原本有锁，已经被砸开，可怜地挂在一边。我没在这一个的窄门后里看见任何我预料会看见的东西。没有遗骸，没有骨灰罐，没有石桌。

只是一小段向下的阶梯，我伸出蜡烛往里照了照，是个比地下室大不了多少空间，空无一物。“是不是遭了窃贼？”波布兰说，“那我们得赶快在别人发现之前溜掉。”

“你为什么那么着急要跑掉？”我好笑地看着他，“我们没什么好怕的。”我又俯下身，想好好看看这个石屋。

波布兰刚准备回答，又一阵咳嗽声，比之前更大声了。“费雪老爹，你该少抽点烟了。”波布兰头也不回地说。

“不是我。”费雪警惕地说，“这边这个黑色的门通往哪里？”

“弗雷德里希四世的小教堂。”波布兰说，“从那里我们可以直接回到正厅——”

“你确定听到他咳嗽了？”一个中气十足的女声从费雪旁边的那道虚掩着的门后传来。还有更多沉重的脚步声。

“千真万确，夏夫豪谢顾问，我和他打交道最久，不会听错的。”另一个声音，“他绝对是在说有别的人混进来——”

“叫卫兵来封锁。”那个女声越来越近，“然后再叫特殊卫兵来——”

即使是上面这段对话，也是事后在伦敦新纽盖特监狱的牢房里，费雪和波布兰向我转述的。卫兵动作很快，波布兰甚至还没来得及跑回密道的暗门口，这些人就冲了进来，跟在他们后面的，是多萝西.冯.夏夫豪谢顾问，女王的旧友。“你竟然还敢再来。”她一看见波布兰，“你偷走了我的女儿——”

“我只不过让她女儿搭了个顺风车。”波布兰漫不经心地说，“那姑娘一心想去边境大区研究植物，结果给变相软禁在安息陵，我只是帮了一个姑娘的小忙。瞧瞧如今我什么下场。”

“他们不仅仅是因为这样才把我们押送到伦敦来。”费雪说，“那个石屋里消失的东西——”

“对，对，还有根本不是我们干的盗窃罪。希望你的皇家特赦令有用，费雪老爹。”波布兰突然转向我，“不过，您当时为什么一点反应也没有，车长？看着也不像被吓呆了啊。”

因为当时我脑子里突然装了太多的东西。我想告诉他，石屋的窄门上写了些东西，连带之前那些发现，让我有了些出格的猜测，以至于一时彻底忘记了当下的紧急状况。

但在真正获得确认之前，这些想法也只能是想法。于是我只是说：“没什么。大家都不用担心。我唯一的建议是，好好休息，等会儿我们可能要见一位重要人物。”

第二天，典狱长屈尊来到我们的牢房前。“把你的皇家特赦令收回去吧，用不着了。”典狱长有些嫉妒地看了费雪一眼，“女王陛下要召见你们。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “那是泰坦尼亚的品种吗？”我问。  
> 她又看了那些兰花一会儿。“不是。”她说，“这是一位小偷从地表的花园取来的礼物。”

西敏宫并不是唯一一个女王命令一砖一瓦带上天的伦敦建筑，皇家植物园也在其列。如今西敏宫连带着国会已被逐出伦敦，任其自生自灭，变成并无实权的浮游国会，而皇家植物园仍然稳倨时间王座一侧，在肮脏的伦敦城里像颗绿宝石似的发着光。

走进棕榈温室时，我仿佛回到了边境的翠绿荒野。这里潮湿温暖，高大的青桐木遮挡住了大部分阳光，较为矮小的植物只得争抢缝隙间漏下的阳光，更不起眼的角落里，还有相当眼熟的几种真菌，在这里它们看上去相当温和无害，不像是能吃掉灵魂或者从人眼睛里长出来的样子。

“没想到你真的会愿意在行商列车上继续工作，埃德温.费雪上校。”一个柔和悦耳的女声从茂密的绿叶间传来，“我相信伦敦公司仍然很需要你的才能。”

“我很荣幸，陛下。但我认为我们的合作确实已经终止了。”在我身后，费雪回答，“我很高兴不用再同蜘蛛打交道。”

“是吗？”衣料和植物摩擦的窸窣声，说话的声音越来越近了，“一些人曾建议我，踏上崇高天野之后，就该打扫过去留下的痕迹。或者说，他们仍然对银臂号（HMS Airgetlám）的真实下落有疑问。”

费雪在我身边僵住了。绿叶间，有一角移动的象牙白裙裾，然后它停住了。我正准备抬头，想起进门前礼仪官再三叮嘱我们不可以直视她。（“为了你们自己着想，先生们。”）

“但我坚持他们是因为嫉妒。”女王继续说，“无法想象有人把他们梦寐以求的荣誉、地位和安全弃之一边，继续追逐地平线之外的东西。”

“万分感谢您的信任，陛下。”他说。

“可你不该滥用这信任，费雪上校。不管有没有皇家特赦令，擅闯安息陵重地足够让你们在新纽盖特监狱度过几百年。”当然，时间矿的一个残酷用途，过去判罚却大多不能落实的上百年刑期如今终于可以实现。但擅闯安息陵判罚几百年的刑期？我清了清嗓子。

“领航员埃德温.费雪在我的命令下行动，陛下。”我说，“他不是有意要这么做。是我受一位朋友之托，不得不进行的冒险之举。在我们来之前，那座石屋已经被打开了。”

绿叶间的象牙白消失了，我眼前的地面上出现了一道新的影子。

“哦？哪位朋友值得你这样做，杨威利车长？”女王冷淡地说。声音清晰地仿佛站在我面前。

“您应该比我更清楚。”我一边说，一边从口袋里捞出挂坠盒，“毕竟，她是您的 ‘挚友与真爱’，齐格芙莉德.吉尔菲艾斯。”

“您可真是个出人意料的家伙，车长！我该请你喝一杯。”波布兰拍拍我的肩膀。从寂静的温室里出来之后，就连伦敦日夜不休的吵闹声也显得亲切起来。

“只喝一杯吗？”我说，“我听说伦敦可是有不少好酒馆呢。”阿尔比恩大区的太阳没有东升西落一说，钟表太阳始终高悬在北方天空中，白日黑夜也仅仅以细微的明暗变化区分，因此不论身上的怀表显示什么时候，城中总有酒馆开门。

“您别说笑了，明明知道这么多事情，还瞒了我这么久！”

“猜测怎么能信口胡说，我一开始也不确定。”我问他，“不过你来那个小教堂那么多次，从来就没好奇过里面埋着的是什么人吗？”

“这算是什么问题？有可爱姑娘在前，谁会留意这些？”波布兰说，“ ‘让死人去埋葬他们的死人’吧！ ”

“可惜这一次，无论哪边都还是活人哪！”

“这可不一定，车长。”波布兰说，“尽管说我无药可救，但人如果不能爱，那活着和死了也没什么区别。”

“你是从哪里得到它的？”声音又近了些，几乎掩饰不住的急切。

“她本人手里。”我说，“我想您也知道，安息陵小教堂只是个衣冠冢，她还活着。”

长久的沉默，然后是一声轻轻的叹息。“跟我来吧。”象牙白的一角又远去了。

关于时之女王安妮罗杰，伦敦还在地下海时期就有很多骇人听闻的流言，从夺取他人青春、长生不老的妖精，到迷惑皇帝与地狱建交的女恶魔，甚至还有人说她是回音商会培养出来的怪物。但此时此刻，她的背影看上去只是个普通人类，步伐缓慢坚定，盘起来的金发，长裙，斗篷，戴手套的手轻柔地拂开枝条和叶子。

“我当然知道。”她头也不回地说，“正是我将她托付给莫德琳娜.冯.维斯特帕列女男爵。

“现在她是莫德琳疗养院的管理人。”我跟着她走上碎石铺成的小径。

“是吗？那很好。齐格很擅长照顾别人。莫德琳娜虽然爱艺术家，爱敏感脆弱且需要她的人，但她并不能真的治愈他们。”

“齐格芙莉德是个好治疗师。不过，这不是我要说的重点，她不记得自己过去是谁，我接受她的委托，四处调查。现在看来您似乎有答案。”

“窥探不属于自己的秘密从来不会有好结果。”女王说，“航行生活没能教会你这一点吗？”

“好奇心带来危险，也一度把我送进疗养院去。”我承认道，“不过，我同样也遵守诺言。”

“即使我再把你们送回新纽盖特监狱去？”

“您不会的。”我说，“除了来向您索要答案，我也是来物归原主的——我是从她手中得到的这个挂坠盒，但真正的主人应该是您或者缪杰尔家另一个孩子吧？”

我低头，将挂坠盒递出去，它已经在我掌心里变得温热。片刻之后，一只戴着柔软手套的手拿走了它。

“莱因哈特曾告诉我，他在边境大区的一场战役中遗失了它。”一阵沉默，挂坠盒又回到我手中。“这么说，你找到塞巴斯蒂安.缪杰尔的墓了？”

“感谢他的指引，我才发现齐格芙莉德的小教堂。”我说，不打算把波布兰的事透露出去，“还有一些别的巧合。您如果不写自己的名字，我是绝不会发现的。”

“是。人无法否定自己的出身，塞巴斯蒂阿安.缪杰尔是我的父亲，莱因哈特至今仍然恨他入骨，甚至想干脆把他的尸体抛进海里喂怪物，但我把他留在那里作为道标和守门人。”

“这么说，传闻是真的了？”波布兰突然说，“您的父亲当初为了三万个艾可卖掉了女儿？”

我本以为女王会震怒，但她只是微微踮脚，扯住一根细长枝条，打量了一会儿，又松开了手。“人为三十枚银币就能出卖神之子，何况三万个艾可卖掉血亲。这不是第一次，也不是最后一次。”她的声音平静，像在说别人的事，“他几乎没花那些钱就死了。内务省在光玉髓港扑了个空，没能找到我。这都要感谢齐格芙莉德。她带着莱因哈特和我躲到她父亲的船上，在得知我们无法回到表层之后，又带我们去了旧伦敦一同生活。”

但如今在我面前行走的仍然是外族女王而非一个普通伦敦市民，这段共同生活的时光多半没能长久。如果他们之间的联系仅止于此，还不足以解释安息陵里的玻璃窗画、衣冠冢，以及里面失窃的东西。

“不过，我今日召见你们，不是为了叙旧。”她的声音打断了我的思绪，“是为了更紧急的事，我有一个非常重要的请求。但在那之前，告诉我，杨车长，你们在冒冒失失擅闯禁地时，知不知道神龛里放着的是什么？”

我摇摇头：“它在我们看到之前就是空的了。我们没有拿走里面的东西。”

“我知道。”女王头也不回地说，“正因为我知道，你们才没有因叛国罪被当场处决。”

“这么说您已经有嫌疑人了？”

“您把脏弹放在了安息陵里？”

我和费雪同时开口，又惊讶地望了望对方。脏弹？这可出乎我预料。

“所有的答案都是 ‘是’。”女王说，“我的弟弟，莱因哈特.冯.罗严克拉姆元帅擅自从安息陵里拿走了它。他的舰队正驻扎在钟表太阳一带。我正是要请你们将那枚脏弹带回来。”

“那东西不是在打下阿尔比恩时就用掉了吗？你用它杀死了阿尔比恩原来的太阳。”波布兰开口的时候，我又瞥了一眼费雪，后者看上去完全不惊讶。

“杀死太阳不只一种方法。”

“这不是我们能解决的问题。”我说，“如果罗严克拉姆元帅已经拿走了脏弹，那就是公开叛乱了。该出动的是您的精锐舰队，不是我们这种民用贸易列车。”

“是吗，那么你觉得谁来指挥这支精锐舰队对抗王国利剑？”女王平静地反问。当然了，征服清剿阿尔比恩天域里的怪物几乎都是这位年轻元帅的功劳，诗人的长诗里他的容貌和武勋一样惊人。边境大区的塔克缇反叛军蔑称他是靠着女王弟弟的身份才有显赫名声，但即使是声音最响的那一拨人，也暗中担忧他会不会亲自来到边境大区镇压反叛军。

“非常遗憾，利剑如今指向您了。但您总不能指望他乖乖把脏弹双手奉上吧？他大可以用它炸掉钟表太阳。”

“他离开前是这么威胁我。但他不会的。”女王说，“钟表太阳是我们的尼伯龙根指环，他宁可死也不会破坏它。”

“他们真的是这么称呼您的吗，’叛徒女王’？因为您似乎还不明白状况。”我说，“父亲既然能为三万个艾可卖掉女儿，姐弟就不会为了一个王国背叛残杀了吗？”

“我们早已经过了那个阶段了。” 她在前方几丛微微摇曳的兰花面前停下脚步。我看着她摘下手套，时间矿织就的细线从她手掌跃出，缠绕上那些花朵，最终变成几乎透明的玻璃罩，那些兰花可能会活得比很多人都要长，永远盛开。

“那是泰坦尼亚的品种吗？”我问。

她又看了那些兰花一会儿。“不是。”她说，“这是一位小偷从地表的花园取来的礼物。”

“要不是前一晚我们都在监狱里，我会觉得你酒没醒。”波布兰把装着白兰地的杯子推到我面前，“当面叫她叛徒女王还活着走出来的，你大概是第一个。”

我抿了一口酒，压下仿佛要从我喉咙里溢出来的伦敦雾。“也不仅仅是听上去的那样——我不知道当初这么称呼她的人是什么意思，大概是轻蔑。”我说，“不过，现在看来，这几乎是个荣誉头衔。”

“我一个字也听不懂。”

“那我们从头开始，你不觉得塞巴斯蒂安.缪杰尔死得太方便了吗？”

“我假装听不懂你在暗示什么。”

“当然可能只是意外，只是时间太巧，就在他刚刚把女儿卖掉之后？只看受益对象和动机，三个人都有嫌疑。不过如今证据早就消失，恐怕永远也不会有定论了。”

“您光说这些没根据的推测有什么用。”波布兰歪头，“没人会想念缪杰尔的。而且，越危险的女人越让人着迷呀。”

“是吗？”我好笑地看着他，“包括把法定结婚对象刷上一层墙灰，再把他挂出来收门票供人瞻仰？”

“您在说什么呢？”波布兰突然回过神来，“安息陵里的墓前雕像——”

“如果相连的弗雷德里希四世小教堂里一开始有守卫或者游客，我们从秘密通道出来，要不了多久就会被抓住了。”我说，“你之前告诉过我，夏夫豪谢顾问说 ‘你确定听到他咳嗽了’，卫兵回答 ‘我和他打交道最久，不会听错的。他绝对是在说有别的人混进来’。如果那个咳嗽的人是卫兵，那大可以出声警告、自己去找别人，或者干脆先赶过来。但我们先后听到了两次咳嗽声，直到我们被带走，这个人都没有出现。这个咳嗽的人，就在我们隔壁，能听见我们的声音，但既不能说话，也不能动弹。 除了弗雷德里希四世本人，还会有谁？”

“您想象力可真丰富，这样一说，我倒是愿意买票去看看他了。”波布兰咧嘴，“真不敢相信我之前从来没发现。皇室原来比我想象地还要恶劣哟！”但他脸上的神情跟害怕一点关系也没有。

“我建议你不要喝太多。”我说，“我们第二天还要赶路。”

“我宁愿现在不想这个，车长。”波布兰一边说一边做了个鬼脸，“我要确保自己喝得够醉才能接近钟表太阳——”

“这倒是提醒我，应该去额外买些染色玻璃。”

“别提了。”波布兰说，“您有那闲钱做无用功，不如请我喝一整瓶1872莫洛威——据说尝起来像堕落的恒星呢。” 

我忽视他糟糕的隐喻，苦笑着耸肩道：“总好过重新被关回监狱里。”

“即将和伦敦舰队总指挥官，叛徒女王的亲弟弟谈判？”波布兰说，“这人还盗走了能杀死一个太阳的武器？在新纽盖特待五百年可能也没那么糟。女王最后跟您说了什么？您怎么会答应下来的？还是您准备半路跑掉？”

我想了想道：“我问了她一个问题，得到了一个答案。”

“别吊我胃口啦。”

“为什么棕榈温室里没有棕榈却有兰花？”

“哈？您什么时候成植物学家了？”

“我只是很好奇。”我说，“而女王的回答满足了我一部分的好奇心，剩下的就要我自己去寻找答案了。”

“上一次你这么说的时候，我们不得不把你从狼井里捞出来。”波布兰眯起眼睛。

“再上一次我这么说的时候，我们找回了高尼夫。”

他哼了一声，转开脑袋：“费雪老爹去哪了？”


End file.
